The Fairy Prince Of Alvarez
by CronoFiction
Summary: Being attacked, knocked out and kidnapped was not what Romeo had in mind today, neither was waking up and being thrust into a position of power in the kingdom that just last year Fairy Tail and all of Fiore was at war with. Now Romeo must learn how to become the mediator between Alvarez and Fiore, to help relations and prevent the possibility of an other war.


**This is a story that started out as a little snowball in my mind that somehow grew into a giant avalanche. I hope you find it enjoyable** **\- CRONO**

* * *

A gust of wind blew through one of the open windows of the council room bringing a small cloud of sand along with it. The tension within was palpable the source of the tension was the current discussion one that kept returning. After the death of Alverez's late king Spriggan, the public were angry and while they grieved for their fallen king, some pushed or a second attack on Fiore for revenge for their fallen king and kinsmen Invel quashed these thoughts and through hard work elevated himself into an even higher place of power within Alvarez, and before the year was out was crowned the new emperor of Alverez king Spriggan the second.

A sigh broke the tension like a knife "I keep saying if we don't want these Anti-Fiore groups from popping up just let me out there and get rid of them!" Dimaria said slamming her hand into the table all but smashing the entire thing, she looks down at the table then at Invel and mouths 'sorry'

Invel is un-fazed by Dimaria's aggressive gesture while the other members of the council visibly flinch "Again, Dimaria no you may not. We will not fight against our own countrymen when there is more diplomatic solutions"

Looking around at the members of his council most of which were still reacting to Dimaria and the way she destroyed their table..again. Invel stands to get everyone's attention Brandish who was one of the people unaffected by Dimaria's assault on the table, Jacob who disappeared in panic and reappeared next to Dimaria and started to berate her, Yajeel who was still seated head bowed slightly his cheerful demeanour gone along with Ajeel when he left the city along with his soldiers and some supporters all stopped and looked to Invel

Brushing off his trousers Invel stood and gestures to the group "While I agree we must act to rout these insurgents we cannot act in a way that will incite anger in the public, we need them on our side" Invel sighs, sits down and puts a hand on his forehead "We cannot withstand another war with Fiore at this time" The woman at his side's arms tense as she grips her chair "I've just began negotiations of peace with Fiore and this I do not need"

"And why do we even want peace with that runt of a country in the first place one war and you all run like dogs with their tails between their legs" Invel links his hands and narrows his eyes, Erreskel Dimitre of Titans Fist the person chosen to represent the mage guilds of Alvarez, a person of great patriotism, strength but also anger.

"Because, Erreskel, Fiore has a power with which we cannot handle one stronger than even the destroyed Face stronger than even The Tower Of Heaven, Fairy Tail the guild which defeated Acnologia and our king. That is why we cannot afford another war with Fiore" Erreskel swallowed when he noticed everyone's eyes on him and sat down with a grumble.

"I have a plan we need a way to connect and strengthen our relations with Fiore" Invel takes a breath and locks eyes with the woman beside him sending a silent sorry to her "I've learned of a child in Fiore with connections to Alvarez royalty and request that we bring him here to learn our culture and gain an understanding of our people"

A hand rises from the council "And how does this...Child help our Anti-Fiore debacle?" Allalia Deskil of Buyers Hand the chosen representative of the merchants guilds of Alvarez. Invel respects her mind but sometimes feels she speaks it too much as it has a way to get her in trouble.

"This child is more than just the son of a royal or a child of Fiore, he is a member of Fairy Tail, Romeo Conbolt"

The Woman at Invels side gasps and with shaking limbs tries to push herself from her seat, but is stopped by Invel as he reaches a hand out to cover hers and gives her an imploring look.

"My plan is to gain the trust of Romeo and in turn of Fairy Tail, that in turn will help in our endeavour of friendship with Fiore. Do I have your support?"

Silent stares were shared around the room as Invel slowly and gently pulled the woman back down to the seat beside him, his hand never leaving hers.

Brandish was the first to speak "You have my support" and like domino's one after another the members of the council pledged their support agreeing with Invel on his plan, some more agitated than others.

"Thank you all. Dimaria I know you have been itching to go out it will be your job to find Romeo and bring him here" A look of relief crosses Dimaria's face because she has been kept inside the city for a little over a year now and will take any excuse to leave. She nods to Invel.

Invel regards the room "If there isn't any other order of business then that shall be all" a sigh of relief passed through the room "I expect any and all of you if you were to find any of these Anti-Fiore activists to act in a way befitting of your station and for the best interests of all of Alvarez"

As everyone was leaving the Woman that was at Invels side with steel in her eyes, walked right up to Dimaria "Whatever you do just don't hurt him, please" Dimaria not expecting the queen to talk to her could only balk at her as Invel came up behind the woman putting a hand on her shoulder "Enno don't worry she'll make sure he gets here safely, wont you Dimaria?"

Blinking at what just happened, seeing as how Enno never really speaks to her the most she's heard from her is a greeting "O-oh, yeah sure don't worry I'll get him and be back as fast as I can" for effect she beat her chest with a fist.

Invel didn't look impressed and Enno narrowed her eyes slightly "Very good and make sure to inform Fairy Tail of this we do not want their ire directed towards us" Invel said, his hand that was on Ennos shoulder trying to both comfort and ebb her anger.

Dimaria not one to scare easily takes a step back from the woman who was staring at her with what one could only describe as a maternal glare "Make sure he is safe and gets here unharmed, okay?" not knowing how to talk with the queen Dimaria just smiled "Okay, I understand, I'll try" Dimaria looks towards Invel who nods for her to leave, she quickly leaves closing the door behind her.

"How did you know about him?" Enno said not looking at Invel.

"His hair mainly and how he moves, he tries to hide it but he has a dancers feet, your feet" A small smile began to form on Invels usually cold face to most this would be an unknown and maybe even unpleasant sight but Enno loved him when he smiles.

Reaching up to hold his face Enno looks at him with tear filled eyes "I don't know if I can face him, now or ever"

"You can and you must for the good of the kingdom and even more so for yourself, you need this"

"B-b-but he's my...my, Invel he's my son" the tears started to rapidly fall from Enno's face as she reached around Invels torso and cried into his chest.

Invel in an uncharacteristic display of love and compassion he began to gently rub Enno's hair "I know, I know. But he's our best at a continued existence with Fiore. I just hope I haven't made a mistake"


End file.
